


Draw me like one of your French girls

by Gretchen_Zeller_Barnes



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: And Actual Smut in Chapter 3, Art Student!Zane, As Always Bi-Erasure Will Not Be Tolerated, Be Warned the First Chapter is Cute, Bisexual Male Characters, But there will be smut references in Chapter 2, Canon Bisexual Characters, College AU, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Don't Like Don't Read, Favourite Bisexual Boys, Frankly my dear I don't give a damn, Gratuitous Titanic References, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably ooc, Psychology Student!Ty, fluff & smut, italics abuse, titanic spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretchen_Zeller_Barnes/pseuds/Gretchen_Zeller_Barnes
Summary: A couple of people have asked for a continuation of the Art Student AU over in The Continuing Adventures of Lone Star & Meow Mix. This is set a few months after the infamous life drawing class so Ty and Zane are already in an established relationship. Enjoy x





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe no one has done a 'Draw me like one of your French girls' Cut & Run fic. Shocking.

Zane had always been fascinated by the Titanic when he was a kid.

The 'Unsinkable Ship' being sunk on her maiden voyage had seemed like something out of a Greek tragedy, made even more tragic by the fact it had actually happened in real life, and not one of the many books that littered Zane's bedroom.

He'd watched every documentary, every film, including _Raise the Titanic_ , and read every book he could get his hands on.

 _Titanic_ was one of his favourite movies, and yes, he'd cried like a baby at the ending, but he'd been surprised when Ty agreed to watch it with him one night after class, no bitching or pouting in sight.

 _Titanic_ just didn't seem like the kind of film his very masculine, very smart assed, Cheeto-eating, Dr Pepper-slurping boyfriend would enjoy, so he didn't expect Ty to watch rapt as Rose and Jack fell in love on the doomed ship. And Zane certainly did not expect Ty to sob his heart out when Rose discovered Jack had died of hypothermia.

"Fuck you, James Cameron!" Ty shouted at the screen, tears running down his cheeks. "There was easily enough fucking room on that piece of wood for Jack!"

Christ, Zane had never seen his boyfriend like this; sobbing, hiccuping, and shouting obscenities at the TV. The closest he'd ever come was the time they watched _Age of Ultron_ , and Ty kept yelling "Fuck you, Whedon!" every time the Black Widow lost her lock picking skills, or her dignity.

Zane had vowed never to watch _Age of Ultron_ ever again.

But this? It was worrying. _Very_ worrying.

But also, kind of… adorable.

Ty suddenly buried his face in Zane's chest, his Cheetos and Dr Pepper forgotten. Zane eased his arm around Ty's shaking shoulders and pulled him closer, resting his cheek against Ty's hair while he ran his other hand soothingly up and down Ty's back.

"Hey, it's okay, Baby." Zane crooned, deciding there and then that Ty sobbing had just lost any adorable factor.

Ty's hitching breaths eventually petered out but Zane kept his arms wrapped tightly around him. He couldn't see Ty's face, but Zane suspected he kept his face buried in Zane's t-shirt out of embarrassment more than anything else.

Ty used Zane's chest to push himself up slightly, so that his eyes were level with Zane's. Zane couldn't help himself; he wiped the tears from his boyfriend's cheeks with his thumb as he dropped a chaste kiss against his lips. Ty's eyes fluttered shut as he leant into the kiss.

Ty pulled back, his forehead resting against Zane's, as Zane's hand cupped his neck.

"You paused the film?"

"Huh? Oh... I figured you'd want to see the rest of the film."

Ty blushed, dipping his head so Zane wouldn't see. "Sorry."

Zane cupped his jaw, raising Ty's face so he could kiss his damp cheeks. "Hey, don't be. I cried the first time I watched it too."

Ty narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Zane. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

Zane bit off the joke on his tongue. He himself had grown up in an environment where expressing any kind of strong emotion was considered _gauche_ , and he knew Ty struggled showing his more vulnerable side. He didn't want Ty to feel like he had to hide around him.

"No." he answered honestly as he gazed into his boyfriend's multi coloured eyes. "I sobbed like a little baby."

Ty let out a wet huff and laid his head back on Zane's chest.

"But then I was _twelve_ the first time I watched Titanic." he said, kissing Ty's forehead to take any sting out of his words.

Ty smacked his bicep as Zane chuckled to himself, followed by a muffled "Shut up."

Zane couldn't resist manhandling Ty as he scooted back on the couch, laying himself down with Ty sprawled on top of him.

" _Must you manhandle me_?" Ty sniffed in mock indignation, even as he snuggled into Zane, tucking his head under Zane's chin.

Zane ran his hand through Ty's hair in response as he dug the remote out from between the couch cushions and pressed play.

"Wait... so Kate Winslet had the heart of the ocean _the whole fucking time_?"


	2. Chapter 2

Zane made his way home from what had been a disastrous life drawing class. Today’s model, an obnoxious exchange student by the name of Liam had turned up in an attempt to seduce Zane, ending in Ava dousing him with paint and threatening to cut his balls off with her palette knife before he was escorted, still naked and covered in paint from the classroom.

Obviously, word had got around the campus about Ty’s rather unconventional method of asking him out. And, Zane might have even been flattered by the attention from Liam, if he hadn’t have been so obnoxious and unwilling to take no for an answer.

Zane was still uncomfortable at the attention he received these days, having grown up a gangly, square-dancing geek. Hell, he was still and always would be a geek, and even now that he’d apparently grown into his body, he couldn’t really understand the fuss; it made him extremely uncomfortable, so he was grateful for Ava’s timely intervention. 

He’d always admired Ava, but even as classmates they hadn’t really connected until she and Becky, and he and Ty had started dating. 

Now he considered her one of his closest friends, one who apparently took the bonds of friendship seriously enough to defend his honour with her trusty palette knife. 

Normally, he and Ava visited their favourite coffee place, La Fee Verte, after their life drawing class, sipping the Absinthe-flavoured hot chocolate Ava was so fond of, and bounced ideas off each other for their upcoming art projects, but today Ava bailed at the last minute.

“Sorry, Zane. Becky has this thing, and I have to go with her. You know how it is,” she said as she hurried to gather her things together.

“Oh, yeah, that’s no problem, it’s fine,” Zane replied, trying to hide his disappointment. He loved Ty dearly (although he hadn’t yet told Ty that he loved him) but he knew Jack shit about art. “We can catch up another time?”

“Count on it,” Ava replied, eyes glinting mischievously.

The knowing look on Ava’s face had puzzled him all the way home to the apartment he rented just off campus.

Zane hadn’t expected Ty to be home, well Ty didn’t live with Zane, _yet_ , his brain oh-so-helpfully supplied, but he spent more time at Zane’s than the apartment he and Ava shared, and had done since Zane had given him a key a couple of weeks after they became ‘official’. 

His and Ty’s relationship had moved fast in some ways, slower in others.

Zane jammed his key in the door and pushed it open, and he smiled at the sight of Ty’s Converse in the hallway right next to Zane’s running shoes. Very domestic. He toed off his boots and padded into the living room, seeking out his boyfriend, unprepared for what he found. 

The sofa, normally against the exposed brick wall, had been moved into the centre of the room and a blanket and pillows had been strewn haphazardly across it. Zane’s desk chair had been brought out from his bedroom and placed a few feet in front of the sofa, facing it. Some of Zane’s art supplies had also been placed by his chair.

Zane’s boyfriend though was conspicuously absent.

Zane was about to yell for Ty, when he came sauntering out of Zane’s bedroom, smiling when he saw Zane standing confused in the living room.

“Oh, goodie, you’re here!” Ty crowed, an expression of what could only be called unholy glee painted across his beautiful face.

“Uh, is there any reason for...?” Zane asked, gesturing at the sofa.

“Yes. A _very_ good reason,” Ty purred, and Zane’s mind went blank at his boyfriend's seductive tone.

“I know sometimes I don’t seem like I’m all that interested in your art, but,” he added, stringing out the vowel, “I think you’re really talented, Zane. And, well, I’m offering you a commission.” 

“A commission?” Zane parroted blankly.

“Yes, Zane,” Ty pushed on, lowering his voice, “A commission… I want you to draw me like one of your French girls.”

Zane’s jaw dropped.

“What?”

Ty moved closer to him, one hand finding Zane’s chest. Zane could feel Ty’s hand through his t-shirt, almost searing his skin.

“I said,” Ty purred again, making Zane’s brain fizzle out, “I want you to draw me like one of your French girls.”

Zane just stared at him, uncomprehending and unable to respond. 

Ty smirked in response, walking backwards to the sofa, where he reached back and pulled his t-shirt off, letting it slide carelessly to the floor.

“I want you to draw me wearing this,” he said, his fingers finding the compass rose pendant Zane had bought him on their third date, resting at the hollow of his throat. “Wearing _only_ this.”

Zane’s whole thought process shorted out as Ty undid his jeans and slid them, and his underwear, down, stepping out of the pile of clothes, and settled on the arranged sofa. He lay back, one leg bent and resting against the back of the sofa, both arms flung haphazardly above his head.

God, it wasn’t as if he’d never seen Ty naked before. There was that first, fateful life drawing class, and there had been many times, in various states of undress, but he’d never– they hadn’t– and Ty, beautiful, _naked_ , Ty was in front of him, looking at him like _that_.

“You just gonna stand and gawp, Lone Star,” he teased, that infuriating and tempting smirk still in place, “or are you gonna do something about it?”

“What?” Zane asked, confused as hell and still rooted in place.

Ty nodded at the art supplies on the floor.

“Oh,” Zane got out, finally springing into action. He scooped up the pile of paper and supplies and got to work.

The first time Zane had drawn Ty, he’d tried graphite. Unsuccessfully. This time he reached for his graphite, placing his other medium on the ground. He tried to concentrate, knowing this whole scenario was possibly Ty’s revenge for the Titanic incident last week.

 _Just concentrate on your art Zane_ , he thought, _don’t think of your gorgeous, naked, lean, beautiful boyfriend lying on your sofa… naked_.

Zane narrowed his focus. He looked up occasionally, taking in the lines of Ty’s body. He noticed Ty watching him curiously and wondered how long his boyfriend could lie spread out languidly on the sofa, before becoming a twitching, crazy mess.


End file.
